


Missing Dawn

by Greyed_Viking



Series: A Bastard Prince [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Hyrule talking bout his life, This is angsty bois, We stan a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Hyrule watches the sky, thinking of Dawn. The other boys want to know about his Zelda(s), and angst insues!Based on characters from The Legend of Zelda and Jojo56830’s Linked Universe!





	Missing Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this.

The dawn was always a beautiful time of day. It reminded him of simpler times, times before he knew how to kill an octoroc, or how to take down an Armos. Times when all that mattered were the birds and Impa’s arms around him.

 

“Hyrule! You can get some rest if you want, I’ll keep watch for the rest of the morning,” Four said, gently touching his shoulder. Hyrule smiled.

 

“Thanks Four, but I rather stay awake. I have some stuff on my mind,” Hyrule looked at his shoes, sighing. “Did I ever tell you I had two ‘Zelda’s?”

 

Four’s eyes widened with surprised and shook his head vigorously. Hyrule couldn’t help but laugh, the man looked so surprised.

 

“Wha’sp’ gon’ on?” Wild slurred, tired eyes searching out the pair from a few feet away. Four motioned him over, along with Wind whom Wild was cuddling with.

 

The three boys set across from Hyrule, in various states of excitement. With a large sigh, Hyrule began to explain.

 

“I never knew my mother. The person I consider my mother was Impa, who later became Princess Zelda’s nursemaid. She raised me, alongside Princess Zelda, but I wasn’t always permitted to be with them. That’s actually why I learned how to use a sword and ride a horse. But that’s besides the point,” as he spoke, he glanced over at the dawning sky, a small smile tugging at his lips.

 

“Her name was officially Zelda XVII, but Impa and I called her Dawn. She was sweet, and caring. She was the reason I fought against Ganon to say Hyrule, I couldn’t just leave her to die!” By this time, Legend had woken up and had joined the group of boys. Wind sat cradled in Wild’s arms listening intently, pulling on Four’s arm from time to time as Hyrule described his adventure.

 

“When I finally got to the castle and rescued her, Dawn barely remembered me, she was so scared. But it was okay, we both were fine and Ganon was gone,” Hyrule sighed here, “Or so we thought. I had left the castle to return to some of the places I had gone on my quest, when I noticed odd mark on my hand that refused to go away. Finally annoyed with it, I decided to travel back to show Impa and Dawn and see what they could do to help.”

 

Hyrule stopped there, staring into the daybroke sky. Wind poked his leg with a gentle, “Hyrule?”

 

Hyrule hung his head. Four placed his hand on his shoulder, and repeated Wind’s gentle remark.

 

“Hyrule, you don’t have to tell us.”

 

“No, I want to,” Hyrule stated, clearing his throat. “Just got caught up in my memories is all. Impa knew what it was immediately. The Triforce of Courage, something the King had hidden long ago. This is when she thought it was best to tell Dawn and I that we held more similarities than just being bearers of the Triforces…” Hyrule trailed off, all four boys leaning into hear him whisper, “We were also siblings.”

 

Legend fell on top of Four in surprise, which caused a short commotion, but Four couldn’t blame him. Hyrule? A prince? The group looked at each other in surprise before looking back at their friend. He had a sad, bittersweet smile.

 

“Surprising, I know. We… we were surprised as well. Apparently, our mother had an affair with a wood elf, who was my father, a few years before she gave birth to Zelda, whose father was the King. Which makes me a bastard prince, but I don’t mind.” Hyrule continued. He bit his lip.

 

“After we found out, Dawn was a little protective of me, so when we found out about Aurora… she was less inclined to let me go, but she knew it was for the best to let me help. Aurora was also a Zelda, cursed for hundreds of years, or something on that order,” He chuckled, “Some details just don’t stick, do they? Ah well, Aurora is something like my many greats… grand- _ something _ , we’re not sure.” 

 

“And what about Dawn and Aurora? Are they okay?” Wind chose this moment to interrupt. Legend shushed him and Wild glared at Legend. Hyrule sighed again.

 

“Dawn is fine, running a country is hard, even with help from relatives and the Triforce. She’s changed quite a lot since we found out we were siblings, but she has gotten older. I miss her, she is my sister after all,” Wind ‘aww’ed at the statement, missing the longing in his voice. Wild patted his shoulder, understanding what it felt like to miss someone you weren’t sure you really knew anymore.

 

As Wild patted Hyrule’s shoulder, they could hear a distant crow calling. Wild sighed, moving Wind off his lap.

 

“I’m going to go start breakfast. Four, would you like to help me?” Four nodded, patting Hyrule’s arm one last time before following Wild towards the campfire.

 

“It was nice hearing about your Zeldas! I’m going to go help Four and Wild with breakfast!” Wind exclaimed, running after them. Legend sat down next to him.

 

“You don’t just miss them, do you,” he questioned, watching the horizon. Hyrule shook his head.

 

“It’s more than that, I…” Hyrule said quietly, not to be overheard, “I didn’t know she was my sister for  _ years _ . Impa never told me. My… mother never told me, never acknowledged that I was hers, and she died without ever telling me,” Legend glanced over at Hyrule, who had his hands covering his face.

 

“I guess I just feel betrayed? I missed years with my real mother and my real sister, and spent them with the person I call my mother and the horses in the stable. I don’t even want the life of a prince like most people would assume,” 

 

“You just want a family,” Legend interrupted. Hyrule nodded. Legend stood up, stretching, before offering his hand to Hyrule, helping him up.

 

“Well, you have one now,” he said, gesturing towards the mass of ‘cooks’ and sleeping bodies. “We’re your family, and we’re here for you, okay?”

 

Hyrule smiled.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
